homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111215 - Planning Stages
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAOA. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's standing near the doorway of Heliux's hive, looking at her phone with a slight frown and furrowed brow. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is currently digging through one of Heliux's junk piles, sifting through random odds and ends -- CAG: "There isη't αs mαηy useful thiηgs αs I thδught there wδuld be" CAT: "Well that could be why it's a junk pile honestly." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG turns to look at Aaisha, noticing her frown -- CAG: "Whαt's the mαtter" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up at Eribus after typing out a quick reply. -- CAT: "I know this has been said a lot but we all need to start working together and listening to each other." CAT: "But there's too many people for a one leader deal... And Lorrea. I'm worried." CAG: "Whαt mαkes yδu wδrried?" CAT: "Because she's trying to help and we're refusing to listen and then she keeps having to clean up the mess." CAT: "She seems... very tense and avoiding her own issues." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grimaces. -- CAT: "I think I get what she means when she said she has to care because the alternative is a lot worse." CAG: "The αlterηαtive is αlwαys wδrse... At leαst α cδuple peδple αre heediηg her αdvice" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hums to herself, crossing her arms. -- CAT: "Point is we need to start working on this teamwork or everything is going to shit." CAG: "Well, I thiηk we αlreαdy hαve α ηice teαmwδrk iηitiαtive betweeη δur ηδw grδup δf three" CAG: "But the δthers αre ηδt dδiηg αs well" CAT: "No their not, and I'm afraid Lorrea's having enough trouble with her own team." CAG: "Wδuld it be αηy help tδ try αηd tαlk tδ her teαm, get them iηtδ αctiδη? Rαlly the trδδps, αs they sαy?" CAT: "I've talked to Kyle yea, I'm waiting on seeing Arty and Adam online. I haven't talked to Adam yet, but Kyle seems reliable." CAT: "Arty is nice but...." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head. -- CAG: "But? But whαt" CAG: "Yδu αre ηδt gδiηg δff δf much here" CAT: "Yea I'm going off one conversation. But considering he said he has like six panic attacks during entry." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives Eribus a look. -- CAG: "Huh... Well, thαt dδesη't bδde very well αt αll..." CAG: "I guess... I cδuld tαlk tδ him theη, mαybe thαt will help... I'm ηδt 1θθ% hδw these humαηs fuηctiδη, but I cαη try" CAT: "That would be great. I'm wondering if he might not... get a little over eager? In the game." CAG: "This is ηew territδry fδr αηyδηe, I'm ηδt sure αηyδηe reαlly hαs αη ideα δη hδw tδ fuηctiδη" CAG: "this is αll ηew grδuηds fδr us tδ αct upδη" CAT: "You're right but one thing is clear, we're done taling to the twinks for now. Each of them other than Libby we should be ignoring for now. I want some way to keep tabs on them..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she bites at her lips. -- CAT: "Scarlet can watch us through me and Nyarla right now. I'm worried that might happen with others on the team." CAG: "Its αlwαys α pδssiblility, but thαt is lδδkiηg αt the wδrst pδssible δutcδme" CAT: "Better to make sure it's not a possiblility at all." CAG: "Aηd hδw dδ we eveη dδ thαt? I'm hαviηg α bit δf trδuble tryiηg tδ fiηd α wαy here" CAT: "Libby can stop it with her nanites. But I don't want to bug her with it, those seem a bit costly. " CAG: "If it helps, I thiηk Libby wδuld ηδt δbject tδ it" CAT: "I really don't like relying on her like that, we should be able to find... a solution." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stops, thinking to herself. -- CAT: "...Can I stop it?" CAG: "I... I dδη't kηδw... Mαybe? Its αll up iη the αir here, just hαve tδ wαit fδr the results I guess" CAG: "Mαybe yδur dδδm pδwers cαη help" CAT: "That's what I'm thinking..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she taps her chin. -- CAT: "I can shift rules onto others... I wonder if I can create them?" CAG: "I dδη't kηδw, but its wδrth α shδt... I meαη, αηy chαηce is α gδδd δηe, right?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she squints at Eribus. -- CAT: "Would you mind... if I tried on you? Creating a rule I mean?" CAG: "Well... Oη mδst circumstαηces, I wδuld sαy α sδlid ηδ" CAG: "But I guess if its tδ help us, I sαy, tαke α shδt αt it" CAT: "I'd tell you what I was doing first I have to think of one... Simple, but no loop holes." CAG: "Well, we hαve time... Just, dδη't eηd up mαkiηg α fδδl δf me" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG gives Aaisha a warm smile -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins. -- CAT: "I don't plan to. Let's see... I wonder if I could do something about your arms." CAT: "In terms of just, them being so fragile." CAG: "Mαybe... It wδuld be iηterestiηg tδ see" CAT: "Something... about them being unbreakable." CAG: "Well αs fαr αs I uηderstαηd, they αre just durαble eηδugh... But if Libby's eηergy ever wαηes theη these αrms lδse their mαjicks CAG: "These αrms exist αs lδηg αs she cαη keep this ruηηiηg" CAG: "But if they were mδre durαble, thαt wδuld defiηitely be sδmethiηg tδ see" CAT: "Mm... Then maybe. They could take their eenergy from you instead? That's just a quick switch of the rule requirements and I'd have to ask Libby for the details..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs her forehead. -- CAT: "This is... annoying. How much information do I need before I can do something, can I just do it?" CAG: "Prδbαbly α gδδd chuηk δf iηfδrmαtiδη" CAG: "Yδu hαve tδ remember, this is αll ηew tδ us" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blows at her bangs. -- CAT: "Yea as irritating as this is. Should we start collecting information between the teams?" CAT: "Deciding team leaders maybe." CAG: "I thiηk thαt is α fαir decisiδη" CAG: "Yes, αηy iηfδrmαtiδη thαt cαη be shαred, shδuld be" CAT: "Do you have any suggestions about hhow we could do this?" CAG: "Well..." CAG: "Nδ" CAG: "Nδt α clue" CAG: "But, if it helps with decidiηg teαm leαders, I thiηk yδu αre the best fit tδ leαd δur grδup δf three" CAG: "As well αs Lδrreα seems tδ be hαηdliηg her humαηs very well, she αlreαdy hαs α leαdership rδle" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods slowly. -- CAT: "Yea that works, and I think Kyle would be a good support for her. Serios's team is harder... There's one other team right?" CAG: "Yes, I thiηk Its Cαrαyx's teαm" CAG: "She hαs pδteηtiαl fδr beiηg α leαder" CAT: "Cara is with Serios's group isn't she?" CAG: "Oh she is, I've fδrgδtteη" CAT: "...We're out of touch withh the other team." CAG: "Ah, hδw cδuld I hαve beeη sδ dumb" CAG: "Its Liskαr αηd the humαη Lucy's grδup" CAG: "I've beeη iη gδδd cδηtαct with Lucy, ηδt sδ much my clieηt Liskαr" CAG: "I cαη't keep trαck δf her wheη she is ηδt αt her hive" CAT: "Yea okay, so first order is get that team in the loop then." CAG: "Yes, I αgree" CAT: "Okay. Mm. Keep information flowing and assign one person each team to update other teams. Those will be the contacts points." CAG: "Yes, thαt is α ηice stαrt" CAG: "Aηy ideαs δη whδ shδuld hαve thαt pδsitiδη?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks. "Mm?" -- CAT: "On this team?" CAG: "Oη αηy teαm, reαlly" CAG: "But δurs wδuld be α stαrt" CAT: "I think... it might have to switch depending on the Lands. Since whoever's Land we're on needs to focus on their quest.... I'd have to talk to Heliux." CAG: "Okαy, fαir eηδugh" CAT: "Heliux and Milo need to get talking, I think Milo is going to do that himself though." CAG: "Hmm" CAT: "Have you tried talking to your sprite? We still need to work on our powers too." CAG: "I hαve ηδt tαlked tδ my sprite sαdly" CAG: "Nδt α peep" CAT: "Well I'll make that your job for now then, we can see if we can get a handle from somewhere." CAG: "Thαt wδuld be helpful, yes" CAG: "Otherwise I αm iη ηδ wαy δf eveη cδηtαctiηg her" CAT: "Yea. That's a problem." CAG: "I wδuld like tδ get iη cδηtαct thδugh, I meαη, Heliux's sprite wαs helpful eηδugh" CAG: "αlthδugh α bit cryptic" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CAT: "Yea that's just how the sprites are gonna work." CAG: "Hδw is Merrδw αs α sprite? Is he αs equαlly cδηfusiηg" CAT: "Yea he is, though he wishes he wasn't. Originally. I don't know how he's gonna be with Acenia saved now." CAG: "Hαve yδu tαlked tδ him receηtly?" CAT: "I haven't no." CAT: "I want to follow up on what I've started doing though." CAG: "Fαir eηδugh" CAG: "Aηd whαt is whαt yδu've stαrted dδiηg exαctly? Pαrdδη my igηδrαηce" CAT: "Well, on Derse I was.. bending Fate. And whatever Scarlet did to Nyarla I was able to move it." CAT: "I tried to push Fate in Nyarla's favor and it. Wasn't enough but... I felt it moved." CAG: "Theη its α stαrt" CAG: "Aηd yδu'll get better" CAG: "Strδηger... We αll will" CAT: "We need to be." CAG: "Aηd we will be, just yδu wαit αηd see" CAT: "Good. Start spreading it around then not to talk to the twinks other than Libby. And that we can be watched so be careful what you say." CAG: "I'll dδ sδ theη, I meαη, I dδη't like wαtchiηg whαt I sαy αηd ηeither dδ α gδδd chuηk δf the δthers, but we cαη mαke this wδrk" CAT: "Good." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG goes back to rummaging through the pilfered goods -- CAG: "Sδ uh... Whαt dδ yδu thiηk δf Heliux's plαηet? CAG: "It... Seems ηice eηδugh" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks outside briefly. -- CAT: "I like the water, my gills were feeling reeeally scratchy. Screaming crying and all that." CAG: "Well I'm glαd it wδrks fδr yδu theη" CAT: "Does it not work for you?" CAG: "I meαη, its ηice... Its pretty peαceful αηd αll, but pαper αηd wαter dδη't mix" CAG: "The sδδηer we get grist the sδδηer I cαη hαve sδme reαlly fuηctiδηiηg replαcemeηts" CAG: "I meαη, I bet I cδuld scrαp up sδmethiηg... But it wδη't be the best quαlity" CAT: "Yea we need to start looking for whatever those things are we need to kill." CAG: "Well, ηδt right αwαy αt leαst" CAG: "I'm eηjδyiηg the peαce" CAT: "Same. I'm hoping I can go to the Archives soon." CAG: "Thαt mαy hαppeη sδδη eηδugh, we just ηeed pαtieηce αt leαst" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hums. -- CAT: "I really would like to see Nyarla." CAG: "Heh, yδu'll get time fδr thαt, I αm certαiη" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles softly. -- CAT: "I already talked to Libby, it's just waiting now." CAG: "Well thαt is gδδd theη" CAT: "Yea it is." Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus